bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Want To Draw First Blood
is the first episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary On day 1, 15 houseguests entered the Big Brother house for the third season. They were Bailey, Ben, Brianna, Bryce, Calvin, Clifford, Jenna, Logan, Max, Nuno, Tadd, Topaz, Trace, Trent & Ziggy. Max and Jenna connected well right away, Max was thinking about maybe starting a showmance with her, Jenna however had a girlfriend. Clifford quickly stood out in the group with his jokes and by sharing his mother’s tuna casserole recipe. While many found his jokes and randomness hilarious, a few others like Bailey and Trent were not impressed. Ben was the person who seemed to like Clifford the most, the two of them bonded really fast. They formed their duo alliance called #IcyHot. Another alliance was formed between Tadd, Brianna, Max and Jenna as they all got along pretty well. Another one that was formed was between Ziggy, Max and Nuno. At the head of household competition, Bailey ended up winning, he was very happy about it as he had really been trying to win and really wanted to be the first one. Reactions from the others to his win were mixed as he had been lying about his challenge score to them, some of them felt uncomfortable with him winning. At the nominations ceremony, Bailey nominated Logan and Calvin for not speaking to him. Bailey’s main target was Logan as he considered him to be inactive. Bailey, Topaz and Bryce formed an alliance called the “Time Warp Trio”. Bryce however kept calling it the “Time Wrap Trio” instead. Bailey wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in it at all. They soon made a bigger alliance called “Heavy Artillery” with Max, Ben and Ziggy, the idea was for the Time Warp Trio to be the core and the other three on the side. At the power of veto competition, everyone was shocked to see “inactive” Logan win the veto and he chose to save himself, forcing Bailey to nominate a replacement nominee. Bailey chose to nominate Nuno for being inactive, which Nuno was offended by. During the veto speech, Bailey said “Calvin, wish it could have been you that was off the block” which offended Logan, leading to a minor confrontation between the two. Ziggy wanted to keep Nuno safe to keep their alliance together, Max however had other plans and had no intentions of sticking to it. At the eviction between Nuno and Calvin, Nuno was evicted by a vote of 10 to 2. Only Ziggy and Logan voted to keep Nuno, Logan because he didn’t want to vote with the majory as he considered that boring and dumb, while Ziggy did it out of loyalty. Day 1 *Cast Reveal Fifteen Houseguests entered the Beach themed Big Brother house. Day 2 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Sunny Day Sky :: Description: The goal of this game is to float as far as you can, using your umbrella, whilst landing on different vehicles when needed. The farther you go, the greater the score. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Bailey Day 3 Day 4 *Nomination Ceremony Day 5 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: [http://www.freeonlinegames.com/game/bubbles Bubbles] :: Description: In this flash game, you control a bubble and your objective is to absorb other bubbles to make yourself grow and gain more points, while avoiding the spiky balls. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Logan Day 6 *POV Ceremony Day 7 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia